1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to well covers for covering wells and, more particularly, to a removable well cover having attachment means disposed about its base for securing the well cover to the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many homes and businesses receive their water supply from wells. Often times the location and height of a well is determined by county or township codes. For example, wells are often required to be at least fifty feet from sewage beds, leech fields, and outhouses, as well as ten feet from property lines. In some circumstances, particularly where lot sizes are limited, this can result in a well being inconveniently placed. For example, a well may be required to be situated in a front yard where it is visible from an adjoining road or other adjoining properties.
In addition, well pipes often consist of PVC or aluminum pipe, frequently 6" to 8" in diameter, and are frequently required by local codes to extend a minimum distance above ground of 24" to 28" in height. Usually, the well pipe is capped with an aluminum or plastic cap. The resulting well and its placement present an aesthetically undesirable appearance and detract from the appearance and enjoyment of the adjacent home or business.
In an effort to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance, attempts have been made to hide or disguise wells by means of well covers. For example, wells have been covered with well covers designed to look like a Dutch windmill, a wishing well, or a natural rock. However, a well owner must still have access to the well for periodic servicing or as required.
Wooden wells made to resemble wishing wells or Dutch windmills are susceptible to rot and insects. Moreover, they can be overturned, pulled from the well pipe, or even be torn apart by high winds.
Accordingly, there continues to exist a need for a well cover including attachment means for securing the cover to the ground, and which may be positioned over a well and easily removed for servicing the well.